


Shark Week

by daddyzanchez



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Noodle has period cramps and is in need of snuggles and tea which you provide.





	Shark Week

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely anon who requested: "Can you please do an imagine with Noodle and a female s/o having some cuddle time? Please and thank you!!"

“Babyyyy,” Noodle whined from the bedroom, making you smile from the kitchen and wish for the kettle to boil faster.

“I’ll be right there with your tea, Noods,” you said as you searched for teacups. It eventually dawned on you that there was no such thing as teacups in the Spirit House, so mugs it was. Noodle had been extra moody today and to you, the best and only solution to a bad mood was a good cup of tea.

You entered the bedroom with two mugs, steaming hot and absolutely delicious but Noodle looked up at you, and she looked miserable. Sitting down next to her, you ran a hand over her hair soothingly, “What's up, huh?”

“Shark week,” she said through gritted teeth, curling up and not even glancing at the mugs in your hand. You put them down on the night stand after taking a sip of your own. Noodle’s hand reached down to her lower abdomen, “And therefore cramps, you know how it is.”

“My poor baby,” you tutted, booping her nose, “What can I do? Get you some pills?”

“I have already taken some but they don't work yet, can you just like.. make me feel cosier?” Noodle squirmed on the bed and you nodded.

“Let me just take off my sweater and jeans, I don't feel like boiling underneath the covers with you,” you started stripping down to your underwear until you were only in your bra and knickers, “Sure that you don't want some tea? Just have a sip at least, it's your favourite.”

Noodle pouted and propped herself up on her elbow, stretching out her arm. You raised a brow but eventually gave in and handed her, her mug, “You could have reached it yourself, you know.” You crawled onto the bed, scooting close to her underneath the covers.

“I'm feeling ill, y/n, don't argue with me,” Noodle retorted and lay down again, shifting slightly so she was pressed up against you, “My mood swings are off the charts, don't make me cry.”

You wrapped an arm over her waist and Noodle responded by laying her arm above her head so you could entwine fingers. She sighed with content, “Thank you, this is nice.”

You grinned, “I know, darling, don't I make you wish there were forty-eight hours to each day?”

“Not when I’m feeling like this, but yeah you do,” Noodle wiggled slightly but winced as her lower back hurt, “And stop quoting 70s R&B.”

You laughed, more like giggled, Noodle unable to stop herself from smiling as you started rocking her and singing, “Tell me something gooood. Tell me that you love meee…”

“Fine, I love you,” she sighed dramatically, “Happy?”

“Aww,” you continued giggling and there was no way you were going to stop singing to her, “Ain't nobody loves me better, makes me hap-”

“Same artist?” Noodle laughed, “Seriously?”

“Shut up, Chaka Khan is good!”

“You're unbelievable.”

“That's why you love me.”

Noodle rolled her eyes, pushing back into you, “Just cuddle me, okay? No singing.”

You wrapped a leg around her, pulling her as close as possible, “Just a little singing?”

“No. I'm moody…”

“Drink your tea.”


End file.
